Fire and Ice
by FangandIggyRule
Summary: After getting kidnapped...again, Jay Luna, last female flying werewolf finds the resident vampires of Scotland, hiding from her crazy ex-boyfriend, who's also a flying werewolf. Can Gregory, teen vampire, warm her heart, and help her break free from her ex's clutches? Gregory/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a The Little Vampire fanfic. I hope someone likes it!

I do not own The Little Vampire, and all characters involved. I only own Jay and Will, Jay's parents, and Leo.

This chapter has been edited by LaoevanSVU. I appreciate her help with this and all of my other Fanfiction stories she has helped me out with.

It was a surprisingly black night in Scotland. Only the lights shining from the houses were visible. A dark shape was flying raggedly, barely staying up in the air.

Jay held her hand at her side, using it to keep the blood from dripping any further. Her wolf ears were flat against her head, showing how much pain she was in.

Her bat-shit crazy ex- boyfriend Will had found her again, this time, when she was in England. She hated how, when she was always the most content, he would show up, and try to kidnap her. The last time he tried to kidnap her she was able to easily escape. But this time, he was actually prepared. She barely made it out, but had received a serious wound.

This time, the trap had been elaborate and planned out.

_Jay was stuck in a steel cage, with spikes pointing in various directions all around the cage towards her, to stop her from exiting. After staring at the spikes for a half hour, she finally saw a way out of the spikes. She slipped through the bars, going as slow and carefully as possible, weaving through the spikes. She didn't see one of the spikes though, and that spike pierced through her side, making a large hole in her side. After taking out the spike, wincing and almost cursing along the way, she was finally free. Her shirt was ruined, and her jeans were covered in blood. She stood, and walked out the door, and flew away, holding her side, trying to stop the blood loss. _

Luckily for her, her werewolf genes let her take more pain. The wound in her side would have made a normal person faint and die hours ago. Even now, only sheer determination and will were the only things keeping her up in the air. Finally, she saw a large house that looked similar to a mansion. Though there was the large chance that Will could find her, it would safer to land at a house than in the middle of nowhere. Hope filled her, giving her the energy to safely land without falling. She walked to the door, panting, and used the last of her fading energy to turn all- human. Her ears disappeared into her head, her wings transformed back into the elaborate tattoo on her back, her tail disappeared into her back, and her small fangs transformed into normal teeth.

Spots now danced in front of her vision, and darkness surrounded the spots. She stumbled forward, and rang the doorbell. Her body made a large thumping noise as it hit the door. She could barely keep her eyes open, and wanted to fall into the darkness so badly. The door slowly opened, and Jay leaned further on the door, holding a hand at her side, trying to futilely stop the blood flow.

"Help." Jay whispered as a woman with short blond hair gasped with horror. "P-please don't take me to the hospital." Jay whispered even softer. She slid down on the floor, finally giving in to the darkness at the edge of her vision. The last thing she heard as she blacked out was the sound of "Bob. Bob! Come to the door. NOW."

-Screw the Rules! Like A Boss!-

This mess had all started with the stupid disease. A new form of malaria had swept through the small isolated town in which Jay had lived. This malaria had only affected the flying werewolf adults. There had not been any children born in the town for years, and Jay and Will were the youngest in the whole town. Everyone else in the town was over eighteen years old. They slowly became infected, and one by one, the townspeople died. In about a week, Jay's life almost completely crumbled around her. Cousins, friends, and the people she loved, struck down. But what really hurt was when her parents were hit with the disease. By then, the two were able to visit whomever they wanted, since it was apparent they wouldn't get the disease.

Jay had been numb, not truly realizing what was happening. But when Joseph and Serenity Luna became affected, the dam broke. All the emotions she had held back flooded out into tears, as Jay cried over her dying parents. The two most important people in her life were about to die, leaving her prematurely. Her parents had detailed a plan, and had given her enough money to live in the city, and to support Will and herself, letting them get a fresh start.

There were no other flying werewolves or werewolves in particular around the world since their species was dying out, so Jay and Will couldn't just join another pack. So under the guise of their parents paying for an apartment, the two lived in an apartment in New York, (She trusted Will, because he was the last tie to her past) and went to a small public high school. Jay had made some friends, and was truly trying to start a new life for herself. Will, on the other hand, seemed to go in the other direction. He was always on the verge of getting into huge trouble. The only person he chose to talk to was Jay.

Then, one day, Will saw Jay talking to her guy friend Leo by the lockers just before lunch. Will didn't know that Jay had any guy friends. So he went ballistic, thinking she was trying to replace him with another guy. He grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip and started to drag her away to a quiet part of the gym.

"What the hell was that?" Will angrily spat at her.

"I was talking to a guy friend. What's it to you?"

"You have to stop talking to him."

"Why Will? Is it because you're jealous?" That was the wrong thing to say to him. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the floor.

"What-the-hell!" Jay sputtered. Then she saw the suppressed madness in his icy blue eyes, which scared her more than she liked to admit.

"Will, put me down! We're over. I can't be with a guy who's crazy!" Will's eyes hardened in anger. One look into his eyes and Jay knew that she was in trouble. He threw her against the wall like a rag doll. Her head cracked against the wall, and she dropped to the floor. Shakily, she put a hand on her head, and felt blood in her hair. Her head started to pound, and her vision was becoming unfocused. She had just enough time to whisper "you bastard" to Will, before sinking into the darkness that overwhelmed her.

-Super Special Awesome!-

Jay woke, and found herself in the middle of her apartment, hanging in the air, encased in a net. She looked downward, and saw Will looking up at her. She looked into his ultramarine eyes and found love, mixed with the earlier madness. She felt the back the back of her head to make sure it wasn't all just a dream. The dried blood on the back of her head snapped her back into reality.

"I hope you're comfortable up there. You're going to have to stay up there for a while longer. I'll be back in an hour."

Ren waited a couple of minutes to make sure he wouldn't come back suddenly because he forgot something. She morphed into her half-form, and started to chew her way out. After a half hour of tasting disgusting rope and spitting it out, she created a large enough hole to slip through. She grabbed her backpack and started to stuff money, clothes and anything else she needed, including her favourite cap, which had Like A Boss written on it.

She knew she couldn't stay another day in the apartment with him, or she'd explode. Jay ran to the window, and patiently morphed her wings from the tattoos on her back into real wings. She was about to fly away, when she remembered the bracelets her parents gave her, one from her dad, and one from her mom. It would break her heart if she left the bracelets, so she ran to her room and quickly retrieved them. Just as she about to leave the room, she heard the door unlocking. She ran to open window she had left open. She climbed out the window, but before she could leave, she heard a loud roar. Desperate footsteps ran towards the room she was leaving. Quickly, she ran up the stairs and climbed onto the roof. She ran towards the edge, and jumped. She spread out her wings, and caught herself before she could fall. She sped away, pouring on as much speed as she could, almost pushing herself to her limit.

Jay stopped at the edge of the city, near the water. She stuffed herself with food that she brought in a store, and prepared herself for the taxing flight. She was about to fly across the Atlantic, and she needed all the energy she could get. She climbed to the top of a building, took off her disguise (it would have taken too much effort to turn human, then go to her half- form again. So she had put on her baseball cap, and put on her jacket to cover her wings and tail.) and jumped off the building, pushing herself to the limit, trying to get to the other side in about four and a half hours.

-Oh, Brooklyn. That's where this page-break comes from.-

Jay touched down in Plymouth, England four and a half hours later, right on schedule. She was tired, hungry, but satisfied with herself. But then she remembered Will's stinging betrayal and any satisfaction she had left disappeared. She enrolled herself into a school in England, wanting to make a cleaner and fresher start than before. After celebrating her sixteenth birthday, though, somehow, he found her again. He kidnapped her and put her in the cage with the spikes trapping her inside.

-I am a ghost! Fear me!-

Jay finally floated back into consciousness. She looked around, and saw that she was on a bed. She looked at her side, and saw a bandage wrapped around her wound. A look over the side of the bed showed that her bag sat, untouched. At least the people who lived here did what she asked. She experimentally tried to stand up. After being dizzy for a minute, she found that her wound hurt bearably. So she walked to the window, ignoring the extra jabs of pain that went along with it. She peeked through the curtains, and saw that it was night-time. A peek at the clock revealed that it was 7:00. Jay had literally slept a whole day. She steeled herself and slowly walked towards the stairs, bracing herself for what might be downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for last chapter when I said LaoevanSVU edited this. She didn't. But this chapter she will.

**Guest:** Actually, not really. But it seems like I did. This was all off of a half baked idea in my head.

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9:** Yes. Yes they do. No matter what movie/book makes a Will out to be a nice guy, he will always be evil to me. But in one of my stories, the bad guy is named Jester. Thanks for noting that. And for your review!

**NixieElementa:** I just updated right now. Thanks for the review!

**OblivionsGarden:** Thanks a lot! Your story was a total inspiration for mine!

I do not own The Little Vampire. I only own Jay, Will, Leo and any mentioned characters that aren't from the Little Vampire.

* * *

Jay hobbled down the rest of the stairs, finally making it to the bottom. She was met by a pleasantly normal scene, or what used to be a pleasantly normal scene- before everything went wrong. The blond woman and the man named Bob were getting ready for an outing, presumably a fancy party. They were almost ready, but they seemed to be arguing about something.

"Bob, we can't leave without getting Tony a babysitter! She couldn't make it! What are we going to do?"

"Dottie, we have to leave! It's going to start in a half an hour! It's not like a babysitter is going to magically appear out of nowhere."

"I can babysit Tony." The two of them turned to Jay, as if they had forgotten she existed.

"You don't have to pay me."

Dottie seemed to contemplate this. "But aren't you still hurt?"

"I'm fine. I got down the stairs." Jay replied.

They looked at each other, and seemed to make an instantaneous decision. "Make sure he gets to bed at 8:00." Then they rushed out the door, presumably to make it to their social gathering.

After they left, Jay hobbled slowly up the stairs to check on Tony. He wasn't doing anything wrong, and he seemed to be pretending to be a vampire. Jay went down the stairs slightly faster than before. She turned off the lights and plopped on the couch. She closed her eyes, and transformed into her half-form, which gave her wolf ears, fangs, and a tail. She pulled out her hat, and put it on her head.

A faint _thump _sound came from upstairs. Any normal human would not have heard the sound, but with her wolf ears, she could hear it. She snuck up to the foot of the stairs, her injury not hindering her very much. The transformation had healed it some more, making her wound become a scar. But one hit and it would open up and bleed again.

She crept up the stairs with as much stealth as she could muster. She finally made it to Tony's room after creeping as slowly as she dared to minimize sound. She quickly opened the door. Tony was the only one around. She stepped into the room, and looked around. Nothing was seemingly out of the ordinary. An earthy smell assaulted her, which made her even more suspicious.

_No one ever looks up... _Jay looked up at the ceiling. A small pale vampire child in old clothes from about 300 years ago, probably the same age as Tony, was hovering up at the corner of the ceiling. The vampire hissed at her, while Jay growled at him, a deep throaty sound, clearly affronted. They looked at each other in surprise. Jay had never seen a vampire before, and the vampire had probably never smelled a werewolf before. Vampires originated in Europe, which was probably why she had never seen one. Werewolves originated in North America, so that's probably why the vampire boy had never seen one of her kind before.

"What are you? Why do you smell like a wolf?" Jay looked surprised. So he didn't know what he was. In her weakened state, he could prove to be too much for her. So she opted for the more risky yet cooler answer.

"If I show you, will you keep what I am a secret?" The two boys nodded and showed interest on their faces. Jay took a deep breath, and started to transform. Her bones shifted, and she started to bend over on all fours. Grey hair started to grow all over, and the features that were already there were instantly noticeable. Her pure white wings popped out of her back, giving her wolf form an almost holy look. Her hat was still on her head, also giving her wolf form, a comical appearance.

Jay quickly transformed back into her human form. The boys stared in shock at her, their mouths hanging open.

"Wh-What are you?" Tony asked, stuttering.

"I'm a werewolf. More specifically, a flying werewolf. I'm the last female of my species. I already know what you are. You're a vampire." Jay pointed at the vampire child.

"I'm Jay Luna. What's your name?"

"I am Rudolph." Rudolph spoke like a little aristocrat.

"I'm Tony." Tony sounded like a typical kid.

"I can fly too, without wings. Would you like me to show you?" Jay eagerly nodded her head. Rudolph jumped down from the ceiling and ran to Tony's open window. He flung himself out the window, hovered for a couple of seconds, and fell down out of view. Jay ran up to the balcony and jumped down, landing on her feet, making her groan a little in pain.

A couple of minutes later Tony appeared.

"Are you ok dude?" Tony asked in his nine-year old fashion.

"I am hungry. Do you have any cows?" Rudolph responded weakly.

"You want milk?" Jay smiled at his silly statement.

"He means he needs the cow for its blood. Here's a piece of werewolf trivia: we crave meat all the time. It's really bad at the night of the full moon."

Jay looked at Tony. "Do we have something to carry Rudolph in, like a carriage, or a wheelbarrow, or a wagon...?"

"I have an old Radio Flyer in my garage." Tony interrupts her.

Jay lifted Rudolph onto the wagon and let Tony lead the way to the barn full of cows. She went with them to make sure no one got hurt. Rudolph eagerly sucked the blood of a cow, while Jay watched. Tony turned his head.

The three of them were on the road walking back to Tony's house when a truck with many light attachments came out of nowhere. The lights all suddenly turned on at once. Rudolph hissed, and Tony and Jay just shielded their eyes. The truck started moving towards Tony as if it were going to run him over. Just as the truck was about to run him over, Jay ran to try and save him. Rudolph apparently had the same idea as her, since he was right next to Jay. He grabbed their arms and flew into the air quickly.

Jay looked down and almost screamed. She was flying, and without wings! Without her wings out, she felt horribly exposed. But it did feel nice to not have to work so hard to fly. Flying made Jay even hungrier than she usually was. She gripped onto Rudolph's hand even harder. Tony wasn't scared of heights, but without her wings, she was terrified. After flying around for awhile, they noticed a green van speeding towards Tony's house.

"Oh no! My parents are coming home!" Tony yelled.

They speedily flew towards his house, barely outracing the car. Rudolph deposited Tony and Jay in his room, and hid outside. Tony quickly got ready for bed, while Jay took out his Nintendo and started to play it. She settled in his chair and tried to play the Wario game he had in the cartridge. She occasionally snuck peeks at Tony to make sure he was still getting ready for bed. Just as Tony was done, his parents burst into the room. Whatever they had been expecting, it wasn't this.

"Oh hello. You guys are here now, that's good. I'll leave now. Thanks for taking care of me." Jay stood up and was about to leave the room, and leave the house until she could find another place to stay.

"Mom! Dad! Let Jay stay! I like her! She's really cool." Tony exclaimed.

Dottie and Bob exchanged looks. Then they sighed.

"Fine, she can stay." Jay looked shocked. No one would normally ever let her stay. She ran up to the two and hugged them tightly. Tears came to her eyes.

"Thank you, so, so much." The most heartfelt thank-you tumbled from her, since the day her parents died. She hadn't had a true home since then. Maybe now she could finally make a fresh start.

* * *

Chapter 3 will come out whenever I can. No promises, since I usually break those promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Those who've reviewed: You're awesome. Those who favourite: Slightly less awesome. I will answer reviews if you review.

**NixieElementa:** This chapter was weird to write. But the hardest one will be the ending, since I do not have a clear ending. Thanks!

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9:** Will in Sky High acted like a moron. End of story. Also why did you not review Jealous Boy Chapter 1?

I do not own the Little Vampire. I own my characters and my plot. I do not own any music mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own YGOTAS. Or Iced Blood's words.

* * *

Jay woke up the next morning feeling better than usual. The night before, after she hugged Dottie and Bob, she had raided the fridge. After gathering some fruit, milk, leftover cookies, yogurt, cheese, crackers, salami, and a hastily prepared salad, she rushed up the stairs. She ran towards her room, set her food down on the table and took out her iPod. She started to play "Wish I Had An Angel" by Nightwish, and started to stuff her face with food. She let the events of the day wash over her. In two days she had gotten kidnapped, and met a vampire. She needed some time to take it all in.

Six songs later, (and after eating all her munchies) she started to get ready for bed. She settled back into her old habit of changing into her pjs, and heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She finally crawled into bed, after turning off her iPod, and immediately fell asleep.

She dressed into a t-shirt and jeans, and went to look for Tony. He was getting ready for school, and was about to leave.

"I'm coming with you. I have nothing better to do." Jay announced.

Tony smiled at this, but his mother had looked at her with an expression that could only be described as 'Wouldn't-you-want-to-stay-home-you're-supposed-to-be-a-teenager.' Even so, she didn't say anything, and had not commented or asked why.

**Yu-Gi-Oh: The only card game officially endorsed by Satan! **

Jay and Tony walked up to Tony's school, Tony in the front, Jay following behind. Jay was busy admiring the architecture, not noticing the stares she received from the other kids Tony's age. She started to slow down to fully take in her surroundings, letting Tony get ahead of her.

"… Looser!" She snapped back into the present, watching Tony try to push through presumably the Mc. Ashton twins, the ones who Tony had told her were bullying him. Jay started to walk faster, almost making it to where Tony was. The twins grabbed Tony, and the three of them started to fight. Jay's emotions rose, specifically her anger.

"**MOVE OUT OF THE WAY**!" Jay almost growled out. The kids who had formed a circle around the fight scattered in fright leaving Tony and the Mc. Ashton twins brawling. Jay easily dislodged the twins off of Tony, and lifted them in the air one hand per twin by the collars of their shirts, betraying how strong she really was. The twins were looking at Jay with fear in their eyes, their legs dangling off the floor.

"I do not tolerate arrogant little brats, who think they are too big for their britches, bullying my friend Tony. Burn this into your memory _boys_. I am stronger than you." She turned her head to look at one twin.

"I am faster than you." She looked at the other twin. "I am meaner than you. I am _better_ than you. You will never do something like this to Tony _ever again_!" Unknown to Jay, her eyes then turned a dark shade of crimson. The boys nodded their heads, scared out of their minds, and she dropped them, letting them race into the school. Then, her eyes turned back to their normal shade of brown.

**I hate you, with all of my hate. **

Jay walked up to Tony's room, where he was getting tissues put in his bloody nose by Dottie. She could hear him tell his mom what happened, and could clearly smell the blood.

"Jay defended me! Without hurting them mom! The Mc. Ashton twins don't have a scratch on them!" Jay entered the room, feeling guilty. The incident would not have happened if she had been paying attention.

"I'm sorry! I should have been there earlier to stop the fight from even starting!" Dottie was about to reply when out of the corner of her eye, Jay saw Tony's toy chest slightly open. The earthen smell that came out of the chest did not go unnoticed by Jay or Dottie. Dottie stopped what she was about to say and started to sniff the air.

"Do you smell that?"

"No." Tony and Jay simultaneously replied. Tony was telling the truth while Jay was lying through her teeth. Rudolph closed the toy chest's lid, cutting off the smell. Jay almost sighed in relief while Dottie, still confused, let the topic go.

**I will kill you so hard you will die to death! **

It was night -time again, and Jay was in Tony's room again, talking to Tony and Rudolph.

"I live in a cemetery near by." Rudolph says. Tony's eyes suddenly widen.

"Can we go there? Please?" He looked at Jay for approval. Jay sighed and ran a hand through her chocolate brown locks. "Fine. As long as I come with you."

Tony cheered, and Rudolph prepared to fly them out of there, Jay quickly ran and retrieved her bag. The three of them flew out the window, only flying because of Rudolph.

Jay gripped Rudolph's hand harder than necessary, the only thing betraying how scared she was. After seven agonizing minutes of flight for Jay (and happy ones for Tony) the three of them landed in the cemetery. Jay gave a huge sigh of relief as she felt the ground under her feet.

The cemetery had an eerie gloom to it, not helped by the barely visible lights. Just as Tony was about to say something, a screech came out of nowhere. Bats could be seen coming closer to the cemetery.

"The both of you, hide!" Rudolph quickly yelped out.

Jay took his advice and dragged Tony over to a statue, Tony protesting the whole way.

"But we're blood brothers!"

"They don't know that." Rudolph replied.

Four bats descended, and swiftly turned into aristocratic people from three hundred years ago. There was a woman, a man, a little girl, and a teen boy.

"Mama! Papa! Anna!" Rudolph joyfully shouted. Jay carefully peaked her head out from behind the tombstone, wanting to watch the family reunion.

Sorrow exploded in her chest as she was painfully reminded of her family, the one she didn't have anymore.

"Aah!" Tony screamed out in terror. Jay turned her body around, and on instinct, put her cap on her head. The teen, the one she had saw briefly before had snuck up behind them, and was baring his fangs at Tony. Jay placed herself in front of Tony, becoming enraged.

She stalked up to the teen and punched him in the stomach, making the teen grunt in pain. Then she swept his feet out from under him and the teen collapsed to the floor.

"If you even _dare_ to touch Tony, much less suck his blood, you will have me to deal with." Then, she transformed into her half-form more quickly than she was used to.

Jay looked at the teen more carefully than before. He had a mohawk, pale skin, clothes that could only be from centuries ago and was cute… wait, what?

She blushed, feeling grateful that it was so dark at that moment. She turned to the man, who was presumably Rudolph's father. He was sniffing the air with a strange expression on his face.

"You are not a vampire, yet you are strong, have fangs and smell like a wolf. What are you?" Tony ran off screaming after his last sentence, probably since the man's fangs were bared.

Jay was about to answer when a buff man with a weird outfit on shined a UV light cross at the vampires. Everyone except for Jay shielded his or her eyes. The weird man stared at Jay and kept thrusting the cross at her. When that didn't work, he questioned her.

"What kind of vampire are you."

"I'm not a vamp…" The cross shut off suddenly. Tony was by the huge plug, and had the unplugged plug in his hands. The man went after Tony, who ran off. Jay ran off after him, not wanting for him to get hurt. She easily caught up to the weirdo, and shoved him out of the way. She lost sight of Tony, after taking her eyes off of him for one second.

Jay looked back for a second, and then the ground suddenly disappeared. She fell in the hole, and landed on her front. Her tail made it's way free of her pants, acting as a poor balancer like in cats. Her hat rolled off her head, revealing her ears. The vampires and Tony all stared at her in shock, taking in the tail and ears. Her wings were under her jacket, but were sticking up as the wings were trying to catch her fall. As she shakily got up, a couple of her feathers fell out from under her jacket.

"You said I smell like a wolf, well it's true. I am a wolf. I'm a flying werewolf, the last of my kind."

* * *

Review! I love all your reviews. IF not, at least favourite the story please!


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**Zach**: I am. Right now.

**KhonsuYue**: It did! I appreciate the review.

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9**: I shall. Right now. Well there shall obviously be romance…

**Winxluv101**: They will be all accepting. It would be nothing new to them. If vampires exists, then

**I appreciate the reviews. I really do. But please put a little bit more than update please in your reviews? It feels discouraging when that's all I see. Criticism, what-you-liked about the chapters, mostly anything else, but please, add more than just Update please. It feels like you readers don't care at all. **

I don't own The Little Vampire. It's like the fanfiction people think we are going to claim that the story is ours or something.

* * *

Everyone except for Tony and Rudolph stared at her in shock. She moved away from the entrance of the hole, taking off her jacket. Her white wings stretched out, and she happily let them extend to their fullest. She scratched her ear and sighed, looking comically like a dog for a moment.

"Where are my manners? I'm Jay Luna." She extended her hand towards Rudolph's father. He took it hesitantly, gripping her hand in a firm handshake. She then tried to shake Gregory's brother's hand, but he must not of liked getting punched in the stomach, since he tried to squeeze her hand in a death grip. She retaliated by squeezing his hand just as hard. For a couple seconds they stared each other down, seeing who would give first. Gregory admitted defeat though, after his mother warningly called his name.

"Tony has visions! He can help us! They know about the amulet." Rudolph blurted out.

Wait, what? Obviously no one had bothered to inform Jay of this.

"They must be Rookery's spies then."

"That man couldn't even tell that Tony and I weren't vampires. Do you really think that if we were his spies then he would be able to tell?" Jay argued back.

"Well, we still cannot risk mortals on the quest to find the amulet." Rudolph's father exclaimed.

"I can turn into a wolf. I can always protect Tony from Rookery."

"What have we got to loose? We've been searching for centuries." Rudolph replied, helping their case.

Tony stepped forward, gripping onto the necklace Rudolph's father wore. Gregory ran to attack him, but Jay cut him off. If Gregory wanted a fight, then Jay would give him one.

For some reason, Gregory stopped his aggressiveness and regarded Jay with interest, making her uncomfortable.

She turned her attention back to Tony, who finally stopped looking like he was close to an epileptic seizure.

"We shared a vision." Rudolph's father choked out.

"Fredrick, he has a sympathy for our kind."

Fredrick sighed. "Help if you can. But do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy or my wrath will be revealed. Am I clear?" Tony nodded frantically, and Jay nodded her head, only less desperately.

She wouldn't want to betray them anyway. Rudolph was nice. His family didn't seem so bad either. Except for Rudolph's _annoying _brother.

-DO THE LA LA _**LA**_-

Jay disguised herself as a normal human being, tuck her tail in her waistband, replacing the cap on her head, shrinking her teeth, and putting her jacket over her transformed wings.

The three flew out of the crypt, and started heading for home. They passed by the McAshton house.

"I have an idea to scare the McAshton twins into servitude." Rudolph exclaimed.

The three landed on his balcony, and set Rudolph's plan into motion.

Transformed into full wolf form Jay was next to Rudolph listening in. They were plan B, just in case something went wrong.

"Where do your clothes go when you transform?" Rudolph asked. Jay had no idea herself. It was never properly explained to her. It was one of those topics that went into the 'We'll tell you when you're older' category, along with mating, and soul mates. She shrugged as best as she could as a wolf.

"It's Tony Thompson! GET HIM!" The cry from the McAshton boys made the two quickly jump into the fray.

"If you hurt my friend Tony Thompson, I will sic my wolf on you." Rudolph's surprisingly menacing voice for a nine-year-old whispered. The twins started to scream, but when Rudolph put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, they shut up fast.

Tony ran a hand over wolf-Jay. Getting the altogether moronic opinion that she was tame, one of the stupider McAshton twins tried to pet her. She glared at him and almost bit him, making sure to barely miss him. She growled a low, threatening growl at him.

The twins started to scream loudly at this point. The three left at this point, knowing that they would be caught if they stayed. Jay unfurled her wings, and let Tony ride on her back, even though he was heavy.

The three finally made it to Tony's house. Rudolph slipped off to return to the cemetery, and Tony and Jay went to their rooms. Jay wanted to sleep so badly. Who knew a nine year old could weigh so much?

She quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt, not feeling like going into her pajamas. She hit her pillow, and almost fell asleep. A feeling tugged at her though. Something didn't feel right. A breeze had suddenly swept through the room…

Arms grabbed her waist, pulling her off the bed. Panic clawed at her. It couldn't be Will! Not now! She desperately tried to wriggle out of the person's grip, trying to transform, but she couldn't since she couldn't concentrate. She banged her head back, hitting the person in the face. The person released her a little, letting her escape from the person's grip.

She slipped into a defensive stance, and turned around. She expected Will, but instead in was Rudolph's older brother, Gregory. She had asked Rudolph about his family's names, and he had told her their names.

Gregory looked confused at her terrified expression. He had only wanted to scare her a bit, not terrify her. But why was she terrified?

Jay relaxed as she saw that it wasn't her evil ex. She suddenly became angry though. Why the hell was he in her room?

"I came to apologize about almost biting Tony. I was feeling territorial. You were "invading" my home."

"Well, you're in my territory now. Leave." Jay growled at him, not in the mood for pleasantries. She was tired and still on guard.

"Why love? Maybe I want to stay and make myself comfortable." Gregory smirked at her.

That was the last straw for Jay. She charged at him, trying to wrestle him out her window. She grabbed his arm and used a judo move she learned to throw him to the floor. She punched him in the stomach, winding the other boy. She bodily picked him up and threw him out the window.

"At least tell me one thing and I'll leave you alone. How old are you?" Gregory asked as he hovered outside her window.

"I'm sixteen." Jay wanted him out of her hair, fast.

"See you tomorrow then, love." Gregory had the nerve to smirk at her.

Jay wanted so badly to throw something at him, but didn't want to throw anything of hers. It also wouldn't be fair to the Thompsons if she threw anything of theirs. She let him leave, slamming the window shut, and locking it behind her.

Now she could finally sleep.

* * *

Updates eventually. (Probably in January) If I don't update really soon, then sorry! I recently got into watching Pewdiepie's Let's Plays. They're so interesting!


	5. Chapter 5

To all my awesome fans who keep on reviewing: Thanks! You give me the strength to keep on writing!

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9**: Thanks for the edit! I didn't notice that. They're relationship will grow…

**TomboyAtHeart2001**: Umm, if you want to see more of my stories, then go ahead! You may like one of them. Thanks for being my biggest fan! People like you help me stay motivated!

I do not own The Little Vampire or any characters that are in the movie. I only own my characters.

* * *

Jay sat at the Thompson's table early that Saturday morning, doing what she usually did in the morning: eat. Tony and his family were also at the table, sipping tea. Tony was sifting through a book of crests, looking for the crest he had seen in his vision. He nudged Jay, who looked up from her plate of food.

"It's the crest I found in my vision!" Tony mouthed to Jay, while holding up one of his father's letters from his work.

"Dad, can I keep this? Tony excitedly asked his dad. His dad gave his approval, by nodding.

"Oh, today's Saturday, right? That means today we can go golfing!" Tony rushed out of the room, with the paper in hand.

"It's nice to see him interested in something else other than vampires and werewolves." Tony's mom said. Jay raised an eyebrow at this. When Tony came back, they were going to have to talk about this.

Tony left the house, carrying a set of golf clubs on his back.

This time, instead of going with him, Jay stayed with Dottie. He had his father with him, so he should be fine. She grabbed a water bottle and her IPod, and went to the backyard. She needed to stay fighting fit, for when Will eventually showed up.

Jay started a series of punches and kicks, letting her mind wander through the exercises. Her mind eventually wandered to the forbidden topic: her loved ones who had died.

Serenity, her mother, was the best mom she could ever have. Loving, patient, calm, if she ever needed to calm down, or needed some love, she went to her mom.

Joey, her father, always had her back. He was always willing to beat up anyone who hurt his daughter, which had gotten the two of them into many hilarious situations. She missed his love, and his ability to make her laugh when she was down.

Felix, Tino, Damien and Luna were her beloved cousins, all great to be around and were always there for her whenever she needed it. Jay missed their elaborate sleepovers and their food making contests, [The five of them ate a lot, and they usually had to be creative, finding ways to fill up the bottomless pits called their stomachs.]

Soren, Ryo, Stephano, and Ryou were her closest friends. They were her closest confidants, and she loved being with them. Soren was the big brother of the group, always making the "if you hurt Jay I'll castrate you" threats whenever they went out to Will. Ryo and Ryou were the mischievous twins, pulling pranks, and creating chaos wherever they went. Stephano was the lewd one, cracking perverted jokes that made everyone laugh.

Then, her thoughts turned to someone who was even more forbidden to think about: Will. She had loved him with all her heart, even more after the deaths of everyone in her pack. Yet he had betrayed her, and hurt her, physically and emotionally, making her love for him turn to hate and fear.

A white-hot anger filled Jay, surprising her. Normally all she felt was fear of him, mixed with hate. Those feeling had somehow disappeared and were replaced with an anger bordering on pure rage. Her vision went red, and she started to kick and punch with maniac intensity.

Jay stopped after awhile, feeling strangely better. She pulled her hair in a ponytail with a scrunchie. She dumped half of the water bottle over her head and drank the rest of the bottle in one gulp. The anger inside her dulled, but did not disappear.

**-It's Game Time...In my pants!-**

It was 10:00 at night, and Jay was just about to go to sleep, when she was rudely shaken awake by Tony.

"Something's going to happen. We have to go to Rudolph!" Jay calmly slipped into some jeans and a clean t-shirt. She opened the window quickly, transformed herself, unfurled her wings grabbed Tony, and took off.  
They touched down in the graveyard, and quickly went down the path that led to the underground cavern where the Sacksville-Baggs lived.

The duo crept to the entrance of the cave, hearing Gregory and his father arguing.

"You are Fredrick the Great! You feel _nothing_!"

A bright, florescent light shone in the room, making the vampires scream. Fredrick tried to shield his family from the light with his body as best as he could. Jay couldn't stand to see the family burn, and possibly die from the exposure to light.

She ran out from her hiding spot and unfurled her wings. She placed herself in front of Fredrick, and created a shadow, holding her wings awkwardly to create a bigger shadow, so all of the vampires would be shielded from the light.

"Tony! The lights!" Jay yelled at him. Thankfully, Tony was paying attention. He picked up a stone and through it at the hanging light and the light broke.

Tony rushed over to Fredrick, running to stand next to Jay. Fredrick turned his attention to Jay and Tony.

"What you two did was foolish." He weakly said. "Foolish, yet brave."

Jay smiled, knowing that was the best compliment they were ever going to get from Fredrick.

"Tony, we have to go home now. Rudolph, will you fly us home? My wings are feeling a bit off. They should be fine by tomorrow though. " Rudolph agreed, and the trio set off for Tony's house.

Jay quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt, getting ready to go to sleep, when she heard a knock on her window. She opened the window warily, and found Gregory floating on the other side.

"Uh, I'd like to say, thank you for saving my father." Gregory leaned in and quickly pecked Jay on the cheek. He zoomed away quickly, afraid of her reaction.

Jay quickly closed the window, and turned around, touching her cheek where he had kissed her. Her whole face turned red from her blush. Maybe Gregory wasn't so bad after all.

** -You've gained enough star chips to enter my heart.- **

Rookery fumed at his failed attempt to kill the vampires. A figure then stepped out from the darkness, startling the big man. He quickly grabbed the cross with the UV light and held it out in front of him. He could see that it was a boy, close to the age of the teenage girl who was with the vampires the day he found them.

"Calm down. I'm not a vampire. See?" The teen touched his cross without incident.

The teen spotted a feather on the ground, and picked it up.

"She's here. My Jay." The boy whispered. Then the teen turned his attention back to Rookery.

"My name is Will. I can see these vampires are giving you some trouble. I'll help you kill them, and in return, you will help me catch my girlfriend. She's tall, has brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a hat all the time. "

Rookery thought for a moment. He could use some help, since the vampires seemed to thwart all of his plans. He extended his hand, and the brown-haired teen clasped his hand in agreement.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

'I finally found where my Jay is hiding. It's only a matter of time before she's mine again. When I finally have her, I'll never let her go.'


End file.
